I'll Be Missing You
by xXDark.Lord.MeloniousXx
Summary: This is just a scene between Draco and Harry I wrote because I was feeling a bit fluffy. :D Nothing too serious, but mentions of death and violence and potty language, so I rated Mature for safety.


**Just a short scene of fluff. XD Mature for language and mentions of violence.**

**

* * *

  
**

"You miss him, admit it,"

Harry growled, "I do not miss Draco Malfoy,"

Hermione smiled weakly, "Come on, Harry, I know you've been bothered by his absence,"

"Everyone has," Ron mentioned.

Hermione cocked a brow, "…you're upset about him being gone too, Ron?"

The redhead sighed and reluctantly responded, "Yeah…I mean, after that last fight with Voldemort, I mean…everyone saw his parents get killed, no one sees him during the battle, and then he's one of the like, twelve people missing? I mean…I've never liked Malfoy, but I don't want to read in the Daily Prophet 'Malfoy Heir Found Decapitated in Back of Hogwarts Grounds',"

Harry stiffened, "That's morbid, Ron, I-I'm sure he's fine,"

"Yeah, well I wish I were that sure…"

"Guys,"

"But he always makes it out alive, Ron, he's avoided Voldemort's wand and his father's a million different times,"

"Narrowly,"

"Guys!"

They finally looked to the girl and she was staring at the front of the Great Hall. The Great Hall was missing a large population, but those there turned to see the familiar Slytherin enter. The grand doors closed behind him, slamming shut and he cringed a little, glancing behind himself awkwardly, then straightening his jacket and walking in. His converse were dirty, his jeans were fit but old and his worn blue shirt was covered almost entirely by a grey jacket with holes self-made for his thumbs. His hair wasn't gelled, it hung loosely, and it was longer than anyone last remembered. It looked feathery and as ivory as his skin. He kept his eyes low, slowly approaching the trio in silence.

"Draco," Hermione greeted quietly, worriedly.

He looked up to her, his eyes an unusual shade of light blue. He nodded, keeping eye-contact very clearly presenting a challenge to him.

"Yes, uhm…" He suddenly bowed, his hair hanging in front of them, his face completely hidden, his posture perfect, "I came to thank you…I came to, uhm, thank all three of you, because, uhm, you were brave when I wasn't and because of that I am still alive…" He stood back up, but his chest and boyish, pointed shoulders no longer were poised with pride, "That's all,"

"Where have you been?" Ron inquired somewhat rudely. Harry glanced at him, then looked back to Draco.

He looked away again, "I just came to thank you, that's all,"

"You're leaving again?" Hermione asked.

"Uhm, yes. I won't be coming back, though, that's why I came to thank you…can you just accept it, so I can go?"

Hermione nodded, "I accept,"

Ron, overcome by sympathy and the almost frightened tone in Hermione's voice, responded, "Yeah, I accept too,"

They looked to Harry, all three of them.

"Can I talk to you alone, Draco?"

He didn't seem comfortable with the idea, but complied all the same, "Yes, I suppose…"

Harry stood, taking Draco almost violently by his upper-arm; Hermione went to protest against Harry's force, scared that he was going to try and hurt Draco while he was so clearly emotionally and physically vulnerable. Ron took her hand to calm her down, though as Harry lead the boy out of the hall. He pushed Draco against the stone wall, a hand still holding his arm and his other hand just above Draco's head, posed on the stone so he could lean in close. His voice was a little hoarse; he'd lost a lot of sleep over that damned boy.

"Are you okay?"

Harry's stare was hard and concentrated and Draco couldn't bring himself to look away,

"Yes, I'm fin—"

"No, Draco, are you really okay?"

They were quiet for a moment.

"I've been healing. I'll be just fine,"

Harry sighed in relief, resting his forehead against his own arm as his sizable hand loosened and fell down to Draco's wrist. He looked back at Draco,

"Where have you been?"

"The Manor,"

"…who's there?"

"No one anymore…I was unconscious for two days and it took me a long time to find the counter curse that got me out of the panic room. I was in no condition to go anywhere, so I checked the mansion for anyone left, no one was there and no one came back, so I just did what I could to clean myself up before coming here…"

"Shit, Draco…don't ever scare me like that again…"

"Scare you? I was in a panic room for a week, so weak I could hardly stand and I didn't know whether the world was still outside!" His voice cracked; he was still so weak.

"Draco, I'm just glad you're okay,"

"Why, I thought you'd be happy to hear I finally got what I deserved,"

Harry scowled, "I never wished anything that awful on you, Draco…I just wanted to be sure you'll really be okay,"

"Just trust me,"

Harry stopped restricting himself, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Draco's. Harry was overwhelmed with elation at feeling Draco's full lips were warm and his face was nowhere near as cold as his complexion implied. His hand left Draco's wrist and slowly, humbly touched at Draco's cheek. He pulled away, their lips peeling away sweetly, cautiously. Harry leaned in closer, kissing the side of his nose, his cheek, his neck and then he pulled the boy into a sudden embrace that Harry predicted was too tight for someone so seriously injured. Draco, shell-shocked, hesitantly wrapped his arms around the boy, murmuring,

"I-I'm sorry, Po—Harry…Harry. I'm sorry I worried you, I never imagined I'd…I'm sorry,"

Harry pulled away, running his hands through Draco's feathery hair, smiling a little as his eyes fought back tears of relief,

"What was all that?"

"Just consider all the fighting, flirting…"

"You…you've felt that way all this time?"

"I didn't know until you went missing…I worried about everyone, but not in the same way that I worried about you,"

He was flattered to see Draco's cheeks turn a chaste shade of pink.

"You'll come back?"

"Is that rhetorical?"

Harry's mouth slanted, "Well…you know how I feel, right, now that I…now that I did that, right?"

"…I already decided to leave, though, I…I don't belong here, Harry, this is your home, not mine,"

Harry kissed him again, shortly, pulling away again and muttering,

"I want you to stay with me, Draco. I want to take care of you,"

"That's fucked up…I can take care of myself,"

Harry sighed deeply, "No matter how close you come to death, you bounce back with the same attitude as usual. You're such a naïve prat; you cannot take care of yourself, Draco…not on your own. Let me help,"

Draco seemed to contemplate this option, if only to prove Harry wrong about being able to predict his behavior.

"Tell me why…you care?"

"Because I know you cared about me and my friends. You tried to save us and I know you did what you had to, and you showed a lot of damn bravery when it wasn't convenient for you. You put your life on the line for us, and that was all I needed to know I could trust my feelings about you," He twined his fingers with Draco's, "I want you to be with me, Draco. Forget everyone else, I just want you and I want you to be okay, really, really okay forever with me…you're the one person I know this for sure…you're all I need,"

"You know what they'll say,"

"Fuck what they say," He grinned, "That was you agreeing with me and that's all that matters to me,"

Draco hit Harry's chest, looking away, "Stop talking like that,"

"It makes you blush,"

"I know, that's why I told you to stop,"

"My home is your home, Draco," He changed the subject, regaining Draco's visual focus, "Wherever I am, you will always be welcome. Just be mine and stay here with me,"

"…don't try to fix me,"

"There's nothing to fix, idiot,"

There was a heavy silence that Harry was pleased to see glossed a coat of incredulousness over Draco's stare. He kissed Draco again, murmuring against his lips,

"You're perfect the snobby, stubborn way you are. You have no idea how much I missed you,"


End file.
